


Dark Paradise

by Foxysword



Series: 99 Problems [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxysword/pseuds/Foxysword
Summary: He didn't know how he ended up like this. In the beginning he hated this man, he feared, and wanted him dead. How did it go from being his enemy to becoming one of his most loyal wives.After killing two of Negan's men, Carl offers to go back to the Sanctuary in order to spare his family. It is month later before he returns home and everything has changed. How can he face everyone when he betrayed them by falling in love and forgiving the one man who everyone wants dead.





	1. Off to the races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inspiration by Lana Del Rey

It was raining.

He couldn't help but stare outside as it poured down, mesmerized by the dark clouds and the flash of lightning. He use to the love storms as a child, wasn't afraid like some of his friends were at the time. He didn't mind the thunder even how loud it would get. It hasn't changed even when he and his family were caught in the worst storm with walkers trying to get inside the barn they took shelter in.

Moments like these he didn't like when thoughts like this come to him even when searching for peace. He was hoping that watching the rain he would be distracted, but all it led to were both good and bad memories. A past to a time where life for him was considered simple to the life now that forced him to grow up quickly at an age that would be too young. 

Carl knows he was too young for a lot of things that would be considered wrong if life didn't change when the dead started walking. He shouldn't be using a gun or carry a knife fearing if he would lived the next day. But when tragedy or disaster happens things have to change even when you're still a child who now has to be an adult. He turned around hearing the soft snores behind of the other thing that he was much too young for. Carl looks at the figure on the bed, the man who changed his life the most. 

This was the man who killed his friends with smile on his face.  
The man who tormented his father till he sobbing mess, obeying everything he says.  
The man who terrorized the placed that at one point he considered home.  
The man who tortured someone he looked up and admired, cowering under him.

The man who he fell in love with.

Carl wanted to be distracted so the feelings of guilt would not come to him. He didn't want to remember the cries his family did. He didn't want to remember Glenn or Abraham as he betrays them for forgiving the man who murdered them. But he wanted to be distracted so he doesn't feel the longing he has for wanting to see his family. He misses them everyday, but he can't see them without feeling devastated for what he did.

He didn't know this would happen, he didn't think it would, but it did and there was nothing he could do about. He could leave if he wanted to, he wasn't a prisoner as he first thought he was, but he didn't want to leave. 

Carl turned back around to look out of the window as the rain still pours down.


	2. Video Games

Before Negan, Carl had no experience of any intimate activity. The only one he could think of was the brief kiss he had with Enid before all this happened. Though a teenage boy, there was no privacy at times to even masturbate and even when he was alone, he was not comfortable to do anything.

Now on the other hand, as he straddle Negan trying to catch his breath from an intense orgasm, he can say he has more experience than he can imagine. He heard Negan groan and felt his seed inside him as he finished.

"Damn kid."

Carl looked at Negan's smiling and satisfied face as he brought his head down to meet his lips. No matter how many times they have done this, Carl still felt the passion and possessiveness Negan has for him that took his breath away.

Afterwards he laid on the bed while Negan went to shower. Carl denied sharing because past experiences tells him they would be doing anything else but cleaning and Negan has responsibilities he has to attend to. As he lays there he couldn't help but remember of the first time he laid with Negan.

"What are you thinking about?"

Carl smiled and looked at Negan. He was standing there in his usual attire, white shirt, jeans, and leather jacket. Carl saw he had lust in his eyes as he stares at Carl's naked body sprawled on top of the blanket.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Carl said lazily looking away from Negan's gaze,"Don't you have somewhere to be."

"Don't remind me. Having to deal with idiots all day is something I'm not looking forward to." Negan grumbled feeling the mood went away as he was hoping to having another round.

"They're your men."

"Yeah, anyway if your not busy maybe we can resume this later," Negan said as he went to grab Lucille and head towards the door looking back at Carl.

"We'll see."

Negan smiled and left closing the door behind him. Carl laid back down shutting his eyes as he tries to sleep, but thoughts come to him. Thoughts he didn't want to think about. Most of the time he thinks of good memories, but at the moment they were anything but that.Realizing he was not going to rest, Carl decided to find something to distract him.

                                                       -----------

It was too late to realize that maybe heading towards the harem where the rest of the wives were was not a good idea as Carl thought it was. Though it did distract him, it might have been better to go somewhere where he didn't feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't that Carl didn't get along with the other wives, but they have never been welcoming to him or even each other. Every time he saw them they always looked sort of miserable. It made sense to him at the time when he first met them, but as time moved on he realized that they didn't really have to be.

Maybe it's because Carl marrying Negan was very different from them. They married Negan because they didn't always wanted to survive or work. Carl noticed that Negan liked to spoil them, but it was almost never been enough for them. While he was satisfied with what Negan gave him, they just demand more. They married Negan because of his promise of safety, he married Negan because he loved him.

At least he didn't have interact with them only tolerate them as they tolerate him. So he sat there on one of the couches reading a comic book that Negan gifted him. A batman comic book, an issue he read a long time ago. Being here wasn't so bad as he is left alone. He knows if he were to go anywhere else it would most likely get him killed. The people here at the Sanctuary still sees him as the enemy whose group killed their people and him for killing two men. 

"Hey Carl."

Carl looks up to see Sherry smiling at him and he smiles back. Of all the wives, Sherry was the one he liked the most. She was friendly toward him and didn't see him as a burden.

"Hi how are you?" Asked Carl.

"Fine, though if you had plans with Negan later today, it might ended up being cancelled. He seemed pissed when I saw him," Sherry replied taking a seat next to him.

Carl looked at her confusedly and asked, "Why did something happened?"

Sherry sighed "Apparently something happened with one of the communities."

Carl frozed and felt worried, hoping that it wasn't Alexandria or the Hilltop. He hasn't heard anything new since he left. So far the only news he got about them from Negan was that they had no problems. Now he was afraid if his dad or anyone else might have done something.

"Don't worry, it wasn't any of them. Trouble actually came from the Kingdom," Sherry said reassuring him knowing about his worry for his family.

Carl sighed in relief, even though he did feel bad for the other community his family was still safe. Carl looked at Sherry and asked, "Do you know what happened ?"

"No he didn't say anything and I couldn't get information from source," She said.

Carl, knowingly that her source was her ex-husband Dwight, didn't say anything or warn how dangerous it was to talk to him without Negan knowing. Out of all of them, she was honest about why she married Negan. In a way he was too, but he never revealed it to anyone not even to Negan.

"Are you thinking about your community again?"

"How did you know?" Carl said with a sad look on his face.

Sherry replied, "You only ever come here if you wanted your thoughts to escape."

Carl warily smiled at her, he knows that true. He didn't go to a lot of places in the Sanctuary and he didn't have anyone to talk to besides Sherry. He loved Negan, but having a serious conversation with him was practically impossible. No one else here didn't like him and the first time he was by himself somewhere, he was almost attacked by a few Saviors. He was lucky that it was stopped by Simon, even though he didn't like Carl either, he was much loyal to Negan. At first he thought he could get a chance to see Daryl, but the day he came back here Daryl had escaped. Cause he was Negan the entire time he was never suspected, though some Savoirs try to blame him.

"You know if you talk to him, he might let you visit."

Carl sighed, "I know, but I've been holding it off for quite a while so far. I don't know if I tell them what's been going on."

Sherry replied, "You don't have to tell them everything. If you still need time don't tell them until you're ready. It might take longer than you expect but it is better to wait. Just go so they can see you are alright."

"Maybe," Carl said, thinking over what she said. She's right, he doesn't have to tell them everything just yet. He can visit just so they know he was doing okay.

Carl stand up and says to Sherry, "I think I'm going to go to my room for a while. I'll think about what you said."

Sherry smiled and nodded.

Carl head towards the door and left the harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard after watching the new episode of the walking dead. To be honest it is also going to be the last time I watch it my heart is no longer in the show after that. But this stories and any future ones will continue. I would never stop reading any others and hope they would continue too.


	3. Light of my life, fire of my loins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are named from Lana Del Rey songs and lyrics.  
> There will be oc at one point.

When he came back to the Sanctuary, Carl assumed he would be in a prison cell and be put to work where Daryl was. Instead, the room he was given was pretty simple. In it was a twin size bed with gray sheets and one pillow, a small dresser, and a desk with a lamp on it and a chair. He didn't have any personal items to decorate the room, he didn't have any items in Alexandria either, just a pack of clothes and the most important item the sheriffs hat that his dad got him.

The gifts that Negan gave weren't anything exciting just new clothes, comic books, a board game, and a hunting knife that Negan decided to trust him with. He treasured all of them and was satisfied with what he was given.

As he laid down on the bed he thought about his position here in the Sanctuary. He wasn't given a job as he thought he would or was never punished for killing two men. So far what started was Negan having spend time with him. He would give Carl a tour of the Sanctuary explaining what jobs each people had, the point system, and that the rules should always be followed. Then Negan wanted to have conversations with him whether it was about Carl's life from before and after. At first he thought Negan was planning something with him, so he didn't answer all of his questions stating that they were personal. He was surprised that Negan didn't push him for it and instead talked about his time before he became leader.

Learning about Negan's life was not something Carl was expecting, but it did and it changed somethings about what he thought about him. Such as that he was not the original leader here and that he actually didn't want to be. That shocked Carl a bit because Negan loved the power he had over his people and the other communities. He listened as Negan told him how he got to the Sanctuary after the people he was traveling with got killed by a herd of walkers. He only survived really by accident, his group was scavenging a store and he got locked in a room by one of the members who when Negan first joined the group, didn't want him there. Apparently the guy was supposed to be look out for danger, but because Negan kept to himself when he joined, he believed Negan had bad intentions. Negan explained he didn't want to be a member after losing previous people and didn't want to deal with that again. When he came to the Sanctuary, he had no plans of staying and he told the leader at the time. The plan was to stay one night for just a needed rest and leave first thing. The person in charge didn't care, not that Negan was staying or even the people that lived there. Negan saw he wasn't taking care of anybody or govern what they were doing. The night that Negan became leader it started when he helped a young girl no older then fourteen he guessed and the guy in charged assumed he was interested in her so he offered her to Negan against her will. Negan was disgusted by this and angrily refused which led to the fight that Negan killed him. When people wanted to follow him, he refused being leader at first, but he ended up staying and trying to help the people. As time moved forward, more people came for shelter, it was then that Negan set up rules and the point system. It was only when they were attacked in the middle of the night that he accepted leadership.

Carl knew that they were still something's that Negan hasn't fully told him, but from what was told definitely has changed his mind on a lot of things. As he thinks about Negan's past, it led him to think about his more importantly his family.

It was more than a month since he last saw them and he missed them everyday. The last thing he said to his father was that everything was going to be alright, that he would survive this, that he would come back to them. They must of thought the worst, that he was a prisoner, being tortured by these men. He realized that most of it was his fault that he never visited. Negan did say he could come back after awhile.

He wanted more than anything to just see them, to show that he was alright, but the more he thought about it the more he felt guilty. He couldn't tell them what he had done, they wouldn't understand. He didn't understand either why he agreed to be one of Negan's wives, but he wanted it. It wasn't like he was forced into, hell he rejected the first time Negan asked and that was only because the proposal was an arrangement like with the other wives and he didn't want that, he wanted Negan.

As he thought about it, Carl realized Sherry was right. He didn't have to tell them now. He can wait a few months or a year to explain to his father about his marriage to Negan. If he waited longer it might make more sense then now because of a longer period of time than the few weeks he has been with Negan.

With that in mind, Carl decided that he would go visit family, reassure them that he wasn't hurt. The last thing he had to do was talk to Negan about going with him the next time he goes to Alexandria. It would probably be a week or so since Negan had already went and had no reason to go. That was another surprising thing about Negan, he actually didn't like going to these communities. There were some that he went to just to make sure they weren't causing any trouble and there were some he just send some men to. Whether he went or not, there was always something going on either from his men or the community. There was a reason that Negan was strict with people, he didn't trust communities no matter how peaceful or nice they were, there was always something wrong about them, and his men had to be on a short leash.

Carl rises from his bed and exited from his room shutting the door behind him. He was lucky he didn't have anything valuable in there for no one to steal, even the knife since he now carries it with him. He headed towards Negan's room that was down the hall. 

* * *

In hindsight, past experience should of told him that he should of expected this.

Even though Sherry told him earlier that Negan was irritated about whatever happened in the Kingdom, it still doesn't change he was a horny bastard.

With the way Negan was and how he acted, people probably thought he was a greedy lover, just taking what he wants for his own satisfaction. Oh how wrong were they.

Instead of talking to Negan, Carl found himself naked on the bed, moaning loudly with Negan between his legs. His mouth on his cock and fingers inside him pushing on the right spot that made Carl see stars.

He would of kicked himself if his impending orgasm wasn't so close. Carl was gripping the bed tightly with one hand as the other entangled in Negan's hair. He wanted to warn Negan that he was close, but ended up coming deeply in Negan's throat.

As Carl tries to catch his breath, the fingers are removed from him and was soon replaced with something more bigger.

"Oh God."

"Fuuuck. How are you still so tight."

Carl was moaning loudly, practically screaming in pleasure, as Negan thrust into him. Slowly at first, then picked up speed, hitting his prostate immediately. He wrapped his legs around Negan's waist practically demanding him to go harder.

His body started to tense and he knew Negan was getting close. Carl came with a loud yell, he felt as though he blacked, hearing a groan and felt Negan come deep inside him.

Once cleaned, they were both basking in the after glow with Carl laying on Negan's chest, nuzzling into him and Negan's arm around him.

As Carl was about to doze off, he realized that he came here to ask him a question.

"Um, Negan."

"What," Negan mumbled, his eyes closed.

Carl lifted his head and said, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Now"

"It's important."

Negan sighed irritably and sat up. He looked at Carl, "Alright what is it kid?" He asked.

Carl took a deep breath, "IwanttocomewithyoutoAlexandria."

Negan looked at him confused trying to understand what he just said.

"Repeat that."

"I want to come with you to Alexandria," Carl said clearly, "I think it is time."

Negan didn't say anything to him and that got Carl nervous. Negan was never one to be quiet.

"Alright."

Carl said excitedly, "Really?"

"Yeah, it would definitely shut Rick up every time I go there. I keep telling him your fine, but he probably never believed me."

Carl nodded, knowing how his dad was.

"You know, you were allowed to visit before, but you always refused. Why the sudden change?"

"I just...I miss them. I've been avoiding it because every time I think about them, I felt this overwhelming guilt. Facing them would be so hard. I've try to ignore it, but it got to the point where I can't even think about anything else and I started to dream about them. I'm still nervous about going, but I have to see them and let them know I'm okay," Carl explained.

"Are you going to tell him?" Negan asked.

Carl laid back down, "Honestly no, I'm still not ready for that. I will one day, just not now."

"Well, it's your decision really. Heh, you know every time Rick pissed me off, I almost just want to tell him. Just the look on his face would make my day. Your lucky that I respected you enough," Negan said as he laid back down next to Carl.

Carl couldn't help but smile knowing that Negan is holding back a lot. He has seen him say really horrible things to people just to see their reaction. So he was impressed that he didn't say anything to his dad just to torment him. Unlike a certain someone who had the worst restraint and says the most inappropriate things that made Negan look like a saint.

He was about to go to sleep, but he remembered something that made him courious.

"What happened at the Kingdom?"

"Word got around fast, not surprised really," Negan said irritably, "From what I was told, the delivery was short from the Kingdom, either on purpose or accident. To be honest I didn't care, Gavin could taken care of really. It was one of the reasons I gave him the job. Unfortunately, he got stuck working with a scumbag that try to be tough with them." Negan's expression change and a look of sadness came over him as he explained, "He ended up shooting a kid. Gavin told me he found out the next day the kid didn't make."

Carl was silent at that point. He knew Negan didn't like hearing these kinds of things. He didn't like the fact that he had men who didn't control themselves. It was one of the reasons why he had to put fear on to everyone. He try be the nice guy, try to reason with people, but you learn the hard way that it doesn't always work out in the new world.

Negan sighed, "Well apparently, the reason why the delivery was short was because one the kings men did it on purpose. He wanted to wage war on us, but from what Gavin could figure out he thought he would be the one to take the bullet. Sacrifice himself just so they stop what they are, well that backfired on him big time."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"One of the other kings guard killed him. Told everybody everything."

Carl knew history between the Kingdom and the Sanctuary. Founding out the only reason Negan made the deal with them was really for protection from another community that wanted take what they wanted from them. When he learned about that community and meeting their leader, it made a lot of sense.

He noticed that Negan was practically falling asleep, he decided that was good idea. He could barely keep his eye open and was sore in many places.

"Goodnight"

"Night kid"

 


	4. Summertime sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment with Rick.
> 
> Also I have no schedule when I write this  
> I only write when an idea pops up.

He doesn't know how long it has been since Carl has been gone. Everyday is practically the same. An empty feeling he gets when he wakes up. He was almost like the dead, not living just there moving with no purpose.

 He still scavenged for supplies, many have offered to help, but he would rather do this alone. He almost broke his neck once falling out of a tree, bleeding uncontrollably as he runs from walkers, and he couldn't count how many times he was almost close to being bit.

Many people have stop him from going, taking his place to gather supplies. He didn't need their help, he had to do this or he would only wallow in despair.

Rick Grimes can only think about one thing and that was his son Carl. It has been too long and not knowing whether or not he his worries him even more. He thinks about Daryl, who escaped from that hellhole, explaining his experience, what was done to him, and what they made him do. In his place Rick sees Carl instead, suffering a fate worst than death.

 The first time Negan and the Saviors came, he couldn't stop his heart racing at the thought of finally seeing his son. He had to hold it together when he learned that he wasn't there. He didn't think it made sense that Negan didn't bring him just to show what he had done to him.

 He knows he couldn't keep going like this, he barely eats, there were days where he doesn't get out of bed, and he doesn't interact with anyone. It has affected his relationship with Michonne, they barely speak to each other, no longer sleeping in the same bed. 

He still takes care of Judith, it was all he had. She was still the only connection he had with Lori and Carl and he couldn't lose her.

Rick remembers that day when Carl went with the Saviors. He begged him not to go, tried to plead with Negan to take him instead, for any thing else than to take his son. Negan refused all options only excepting Carl's option to go back with them, saying it was his fault that he got into this situation.

Right there and then, Rick wanted to kill Negan. This man ruined everything. If things were different then he would agree with Maggie into fighting the Saviors. They have Daryl back, there were other communities that could probably help, but he couldn't risk his son. Any trouble he could cause, Negan could take it out on him. So Rick had to behave, he knows the others are planning something behind his back, he is not going to stop them, but the less he knew the better.

Rick prepared the supplies for the next pickup. They have to figure out what else they could give them. Looking for supplies wasn't easy especially since he couldn't go to cities without running into a herd. As Rick thought about it, they would have to grow food and hunt animals to keep the Saviors satisfied.

 He felt like such a failure, he believed that if the rules were followed they would have mercy on Alexandria. He tried his best to get on there good side, hopefully he can see his son again. The only thing Negan has done was tell him how Carl was. It wasn't enough, but he couldn't demand him anything, Negan was already getting annoyed with him and his group.

It was hard that he wasn't close to the people he considered his family. Going to the Hilltop to inform Maggie and Sasha that they couldn't do anything was horrible. The look on their faces, Maggie's despair, Sasha, Rosita, and Daryl's anger, the look of betrayal on everyone. Even Enid, the young girl who became important to his son, looking devastated, barely holding the tears in her eyes. He knows what he was doing was wrong and disgraceful, but he would do whatever it would take to have his safe with him.

Even if it means giving up everything.

* * *

 Carl watched out the window down below as Negan was barking orders at his men. He would be gone for the day and when he come back they would go to Alexandria.

He couldn't help but notice that the men looked nervous as they prepared to send supplies to that community. Negan held his worries in and put on a brave face as they were getting ready to leave. It had surprised Carl to see them all like this, but if it was anywhere else it would be different.

Alexandria, Hilltop, the Kingdom, and even the Sanctuary were different with only one thing in common and that was to survive. They were not perfect, no matter how they try to be each one had problems. On the outside you could almost see a chance for life, but when you look deep into it there was always something bad. Carl learned that the Sanctuary never hide who they were, they tell upfront what goes on. He remembers when Jesus explained about about the Hilltop, how they try to make it work, that they were peaceful even with a coward for a leader. Only it wasn't like that in the beginning as Negan told him, telling him that the guy who called himself Jesus didn't come to the Hilltop until after the Saviors made the deal with Gregory. Apparently Gregory didn't actually tell the entire story to his people or when his dad came along.

 Carl learned a lot about the history of each community and was shocked to know that Negan already knew about Alexandria before his group came along. He had to ask why didn't they go and try to take over before. Negan's answer was that he had someone check it out and report back to him. The guy in question was kicked out and explained that they wasn't even worth their time, nothing to gain from, that they wanted to live in fantasy, so they left them be assuming they would die off. Carl wasn't satisfied with that and was confused that they didn't try to take over, it just wasn't there style. Negan didn't say anymore than that so he accepted it for now.

The Kingdom was a weird one to him. Their leader claimed he was a king, acting like he was in some kind of play, kept his people oblivious to the deal he made with Negan, and he had a pet tiger. Carl could not wrap his mind over it, how could they have survived so long when they acted ridiculous. Maybe it is good thing Negan kept these communities in his control.

Hearing all about them, Carl couldn't help but asked how Negan came into contact all of them. At first Negan didn't want to answer, almost nervous explaining about it, but he realized he had no choice since Carl was going to end up meeting her.

The Saviors would never have known any of them and any of the other communities would never have come in contact with them if it wasn't for the a place called the Funny Farm and their leader London.

The Funny Farm was not a community, wasn't safe for anyone if they wanted to survive. Before the dead walked it was a mental facility for the criminally insane. It held over one hundred patients sent from across the states that the system found to dangerous to be out or even in the prisons. Even during a state of emergency, they were locked inside as some employees left to get to safety. There were only a few who stayed, a couple of guards, nurses, a few doctors, and the guy in charge. They were trapped in there once the lost contact with the outside world. With large gates, strong concrete walls, and metal doors they were safe from walkers, but not from the patients inside.

The original guy in charge left the patients locked in their cells, he had no requirement to take care of them. Some had died, whether due to starvation or suicide, seeing them turn inside their prisons. He abused those who tried to help and wouldn't let them leave. 

It all changed when one of the prisoners got out with the help of a guard. A riot started once she released everyone and while the guards were distracted, murder him and took leadership. It was weird and almost frightening to see the very people that society found uncontrollably that they had to be locked away and medicated just to be calmly obey immediately with no question this one woman. 

Negan can only described in own words about her, "She is fucking insane."

Her name was London. She was young, beautiful, sometimes loud, and had a smile on her face that scared people. Meeting her was an experience Carl would never forget.

Carl stops his train of thought as he noticed the trucks leave to head over to the Funny Farm. They actually trade with each other instead of the Saviors taking their things. 

Carl sighed and started to head towards his room to start packing. Negan told him that they would be staying in Alexandria for a couple of days. The news did made Carl happy to know he would be spending time with his family, the other reason they were staying than a short visit was because Negan wanted a break after he visited the Funny Farm. 

As he packed, Carl couldn't help but be excited and nervous at the same time. He was finally going to see his family, assure them that he was fine, but he knows he won't tell him them the whole truth. He will one day, when the time was right. He just hopes everything would turn out alright.

It was a pipe dream, but it was a dream he wanted to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different take with everyone than the show that I wanted to try out.  
> Keep in mind nothing from season 8 would be part of this due to the fact before finding out the worst mistake they would ever do, after the first episode the rest kind of bored me.


	5. Serial Killer

Today is the day.

Was the first thought that came to Carl was he woke up. He was returning to Alexandria, he was going to his father, Michonne, and Judith. All he had to do was wait for Negan and they would head out.

The plan was once they dropped off the delivery at the Funny Farm, they come back and head out. They would be there at night so technically Carl would probably not see anyone the next day. That still didn't change the excitement he had about being there so close to everyone.

The day seem so slow as he tried follow his routine. Getting out of bed, showering, eating breakfast, spending time in the harem with the other wives, and eat lunch. In truth he would be bored out of his mind if his days were like this everyday. He asked Negan once if he could have a job or do anything, he wasn't like the other wives, he wanted something to do. So Negan gave him the only job he could think of that won't get him in trouble and that was helping the doctor in the infirmary. It was simple really just keeping stock of medicine and bandages. He also read medical books to pass the time. The doctor didn't seem to mind as Carl kept out of his way and it was something to do.

Carl left the infirmary after spending a couple hours there and decided to head back his room to wait for Negan. As he was sitting at his desk reading a book, he heard knocking at his door. He walked up and open the door to see a smiling Negan.

"Miss me."

Carl smirked and looked uninteresting at him, "Hmm, didn't notice you were gone."

"Ouch baby boy that hurts my feelings."

Carl laughed at him as he moved sideways to let Negan in and shut the door behind him.

"You have everything packed."

"Yes."

"Good."

Carl notice Negan wasn't looking at him, but the room nervously as if he was hesitant to say something. 

"What's wrong," Carl asked as he went to sit on his bed, "Did something happened?"

"No nothing bad happened," He answered, going to sit on the chair by the desk, "There's just a slight change of plans."

Carl did not like the sound of that.

"Well you see, we're still going. It's just...ah, someone is going to be joining us."

"Who?" Carl asked confusedly.

Just as he said that the door bursted open.

"HEY SWEETHEART"

Carl sat there frozen, mouth opened as he looked wide eyed. Standing there in all her crazy glory was London.

And just like that Carl realized this was not going to be easy as he thought it would.

* * *

 The first time he met her, London gave Carl a wedding gift. Both Sherry and Negan told him accept it and thank her for it no matter what it is.

It was a dildo.

He had no idea how she got this or why she gave it to him, but he thanked her like he was told to. 

London was tall even in her boots, was pale almost pure white with long black hair. Her hazel practically glowed and her teeth were sharp reminding him like a vampire. What caught his eyes was her clothes, or lack of. A tight black top that showed her cleavage and revealed her stomach. She wore what Negan called hot pants revealing her long legs. He was told that London was quite known for wearing provocative clothing showing of her assets, tattoos, and piercings. On her left arm was a skull covered in flowers, on her right arm was a purple cat, when she revealed her back was red angel wings, and her navel was pierced.

Negan once told him she was the kind of person, that back when life was considered normal, his dad would warn him to stay away from due to the fact she would peer pressure you into doing things. That is if she wasn't locked in the looney bin.

He was forced to spend the day with her no matter how Negan tried to stop her. Getting to know her was an interesting experience. She explained that she got locked up in the Funny Farm because the voices in her head told her to kill one of her clients at the strip club she worked at. Though she wasn't sure if it was insanity or the drugs she was on, all she knew the guy just pissed her off and she wanted him to go away.

He could understand why some people were afraid of her and why Negan was nervous of Carl being around her. She was practically a ticking time bomb, ready to jump at anyone. She was loudmouth and say the most innopriate things that made him blush. While others found the new world devastating, she found it amazing and adjusted quickly to the change, a way to be free from all the worries from the world.

For some strange reason after talking with him for an hour, she told Negan that she liked him. Negan was shocked into silence. London didn't like anyone, it was surprising that she even liked Negan. Hell she stated that she liked walkers more than actually people.

* * *

 

It was quite for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Soooo did he tell you?"

Negan sighed, "I was getting there. Can you wait outside for a minute?"

"If you wanted to fuck first you could just say so."

"London," Negan angrily said practically slapping his forehead.

"Alright, alright." London replied stepping back outside, closing the door behind her.

Carl was still in shock that Negan was allowing London to come with them. Though knowing her, she probably demanded to come.

"Kid."

Carl finally  looked at him, coming out of shocked. He realized as he looked at Negan, how tired he was. Being around London, as he noticed, does that to a person.

"I don't understand. How did you agree...why did you agree?" Carl stuttered, he couldn't form the question on how this happened.

"I didn't."

"What..."

"Listen sooner or later she would have to go at some point. I've been holding it off for too long she's starting to get prissy at me. Look I tried to tell her not this time, that they were not ready, hell I wasn't ready to meet her, but you can't really convince her to do anything, I'm not really sure it went through her brain when I told her." Negan explained.

Carl tried to understand his reasoning. He knows London did whatever she wanted, that she didn't care about rules and didn't like listening to anyone. Despite the fact she didn't finish school a long time ago, neither did he technically, but she wasn't stupid no matter how she acted. She did understand things, but she chooses not to listen.

He sighed, lowering his head covering his face with his hands. He couldn't believe this, he thought if he could get this over with everything would be easy. Carl should of known something will never go the way he wanted.

"I'm sorry."

Carl looked up at Negan, who was staring at apologetic. He knew it wasn't is fault, he couldn't be angry at him. To be honest he couldn't be angry at London either, he knew one day she would go to the communities eventually, being a leader herself.

"It doesn't matter. We will just have to deal with it."

"Yeah about that, you're going to have to watch her while we are there," Negan said with a nervous smile.

"What, why?"

"You think I could the entire time we're there. She likes you better anyway, but if anyone ask she is guarding you."

Carl glared at him realizing he wasn't going to spend a lot of time with his family since he would be watching what she says. 

Negan sighed and got up from the chair heading towards the door, "I'm not doing this to torture you. I am doing it for your safety as well. I know you can handle yourself, but I do worry sometimes. You do understand I didn't do this to mess with you."

Carl nodded even though he didn't want to agree. He knows Negan had no say in the matter when it came to things like this. 

Before leaving, Negan went towards Carl. He bent down and kissed his forehead. Carl closed his eye, he enjoyed moments like this when Negan was tender with him. It felt like loving him was worth everything and that his feelings were returned.

Negan rises up and looked at Carl softly. He went towards the door, but looked back.

"We leave in an hour."

Carl nodded and Negan nodded back existing the room and closing the door behind him. He sighed and fell backwards laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

This was going to be a disaster. He knew it wasn't going to be perfect, but he just wanted a nice visit. He really should of known that fate would throw something like this.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't if people would like my oc or not and I don't really care I just wanted to try something.  
> I tried to give her the personality of Harley Quinn from suicide squad and say random things from cards against humanity.


	6. Young and Beautiful

It felt like forever as they drove to Alexandria, even though it was probably an hour. Has the ride always been this long. He tried to remember the first time, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Carl stared ahead as he sat in the back of the truck. Negan was sitting in the front seat and London was sitting next to Carl on his right. If he didn't no better she looked almost asleep, he couldn't see her eyes with sunglasses on, but he knew she wasn't. London tried to keep a schedule when she sleeps and that was almost no hours. She has to much energy and a lot on her mind to waste the days on sleeping.

Carl's mind was everywhere. Thoughts on seeing his family, of Negan, and hoping beyond hope that he could survive this.

"It's too quite."

He startled, realizing that London spoke. She was right, this entire ride was quite. He didn't want to talk and he doubt that Negan wanted to either.

"What, the voices don't want to talk anymore?" Negan asked almost jokingly, he was the only one to even mention it. Anyone else would of stabbed in the throat.

"Ha ha. Can't we do something about it."

"How?"

"I don't know, someone sing."

"You do it."

"Fine."

Carl couldn't help but smile at their banter, even though the driver looked nervous. Everyone was afraid to speak to London, you never know what you get from her and you never know what she would if she gets upset with someone. And yet Negan can practically say anything to her. He was afraid of her, but their were moments where they acted like they were close.

London sat up straight and took off her sunglasses. Carl was excited for her to sing, despite who she was London had a amazing voice. You never know it because when she yells, it hurts the ears

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all, had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now_

 Carl relaxed, the soft voice of London practically lulling him to sleep. 

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, the city lights_

_The way you play with me like a child_

 Listening to London's voice was amazing. The first time he heard sing was the most shocking moment in his life. 

Carl felt eyes on him and looked up to see Negan was smiling at him. He smiled back and at that moment he felt peace like everything was going to be okay. 

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer_

_young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing_

_but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer_

_beautiful?_

___________________

The sun was setting and they were approaching Alexandria.

The nerves Carl had returned as he realized that they were so close. He knew that he probably won't see any body till tomorrow, but just being so close to them mad him feel anxious.

"Ugh, can't wait till we get there I'm about to piss my pants."

Carl turned towards her as London laid her head down on his shoulder. 

"What's this place like anyway? I have never gone to these communities, Negan says that I would be bored. I've seen the outside, so far they have big walls and very lacked security. Though the Funny Farm security has electronic locks, security cameras, barbed wire fences, iron gates, and guards on every corner so it's not surprising that to me that they have weak points, easy to sneak in and out."

Carl looked at her confusedly trying to make out what she said. She tends to speak pretty quick when she doesn't want an answer so he stayed quiet. At this he knows she technically goes off what's in her mind and not actually talking to you.

"Does the leader their make the people do stuff to worship him or whatever? Are they ignorant on all the dirty little things that everyone gets to? Are there drag queens there? I like drag queens they are fun to bowl with. Oooooh is there a bowling alley? I like to bowl, except wear the shoes. I am not taking my boots off no matter what."

"London enough already. If you want to know what it is like, then keep your mouth shut and wait till we get there."

She laughed creepily and removed herself from Carl's shoulder putting back her sunglasses on. 

"But seriously what am I expecting."

"Suburbia."

London's face twisted as if she swallowed a lemon, "That's sounds horrible."

"Well if it makes you feel better, the people will be afraid."

"Somewhat."

Carl listened with a thoughtful look on his face. Every time he sees them interact it was almost like there were friends who knew each other for years. He once asked Negan about it, if they knew each other from before. Negan never gave him a full answer only hinted that there was something. Carl actually went to London about it too, but the only thing she said was Franklin and fourth period. When he asked if that was a person they both knew her response was no. After that he just stopped when London didn't want to answer and Negan actually got sad.

"Are you excited?" London asked Carl.

He looked at the window watching the trees go by and the occasional walker as he answered, "I guess so."

"I can tell." She said sarcastically and looked back at Negan, "You already sent some of your people there right? So they know to expect us?"

"There excepting me and my men. They are not expecting you and Carl."

"So we're a surprise?"

"Yup."

"Yaaay."

Carl saw up ahead the gates to Alexandria. They were finally here. The car stop in front of the gates and Negan signaled a guard Carl did not recognize to open the gate as London opened the window and stuck her head out. As the guard opened the gate to let them in he saw London and practically frozed. He looked back at them as they drove in being followed by a few trucks. They continue to drive while the others behind stopped and Carl watched the houses pass by seeing what was once his house. He noticed that no one came out but did see a few look out their window.

They soon stopped in front of a big house that Carl realized that once belonged to Deanna the first leader of Alexandria and her family. 

"What are we doing here, doesn't someone else live here?"

"Oh they did, but they were very generous to move out when I asked," Negan laughed. Carl knew otherwise that Spencer didn't leave his house on his own free will.

They all got out of the car, except the driver, and walked up the steps to the house. There in front of the house was Dwight standing there about to greet Negan, but stopped when he saw both London and Carl.

"Well look who it is, man Dwight you looked... heh pretty damn horrible. No wonder why the  ex didn't want to fuck you anymore. I mean how long can you do doggy style without getting bored and well no one wants a face like that to go down on them," London said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Negan groaned annoyed by her antics. Carl couldn't help but blush at her words. London can say the most inappropriate and vile things to people and see nothing wrong with it. 

Dwight didn't say anything, trying to calm himself whether it was anger or fear.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

London smiled widely showing off her sharp canines, Carl felt bad for Dwight as he looked down breathing heavily. Dealing with London was never easy.

"Dwight don't worry about her, just tell me how everything is," Negan ordered trying to give Dwight a break.

"Everything's fine, no worries. People at first weren't happy when we told them you were going to stay a bit longer than you usually did, but they came right around to it."

"Where's Rick?"

"Not here. Him and his woman went out earlier to scavenge. They won't be back till tomorrow "

Carl was disappointed to hear that, but he did want some time to see Judith.

"Hmm, and how's my new vacation house."

"It's prepared."

"Good," Negan replied heading towards the door opening it and holding it out for Carl and London, "After you."

Carl look at London and she nodded her head for him to go first. He entered the house and looked around. He has only been inside that one time when he and his group first came here, but he could tell there was a few differences.

The furniture did look different he realized that it was stuff from the Sanctuary. London walked in and planted herself on the couch.

"You're going to try to rest?" Negan asked shutting the door behind. Carl notice that Dwight didn't come in, but thought otherwise as he probably didn't want to be in the same room as London.

She shrugged lying down with her eyes closed. 

Carl looked more in the room trying to see what has changed and what has not. It was almost as if that all trace of the people who used to be here was wiped away. He headed towards the dining room that had now a dark wood table and chairs. The kitchen was practically spotless, but he opened the cabinets and fridge to find that they were filled with food. Since this house was going to be Negan's, it was going to have all the best supplies just for him.

"What do you think?"

Carl was startled from his thoughts looking back at Negan standing behind him. 

"It's nice."

"You haven't seen the best part." Negan smirked gesturing for Carl to follow him. They walked up the stairs passing a few rooms. One room was opened and Carl saw a pool table inside with a table that had what appeared to be a few bottles of booze.

 Negan headed towards the end of the hall and stop in front of door Carl expects to be his room.

"Well go ahead and open." Negan told Carl looking very excited about it.

Carl looked at Negan suspiciously and went to open it. In it was a large bedroom containing a large bed with white bedding in the center of the room, its back facing the window. It was probably the only bed in Alexandria since everyone else's were taken.There was a dresser across the bed, and a nightstand next to the bed.

There two doors, one by the dresser and one close to the entrance. He opened the closer one and saw it was a large bathroom. He stared himself in the mirror.

"Do you like it."

"It's nice."

"I hope so, this is our room when we are here."

"It is?" Carl asked surprisingly walking over to him where he was standing near the bed. He assumed that they were going to sleep in different bedrooms. He knew married couples share rooms, but since he had to share Negan with others, he thought that he was going to sleep elsewhere.

"Yep, just you and I," Negan said bending his head down and Carl reaching up for their lips to meet. He wrapped his arms around Negan's neck and felt his hands on him. He moaned as he opened his mouth for Negan to have his tongue enter him. 

He soon felt those hands go lower and squeeze his ass, grinding their groins together. Carl felt the arousal Negan had and wanting him to take him then and there.

Negan soon released him and started to undress Carl starting with his shirt and ending with his underwear. Carl removed his bandage revealing the lack of his eye. His hair covered it, but Negan pushed it away looking at Carl with pure lust. He gestured Carl to sit on the bed and started to remove his jacket, boots, and shirt.

He gently with his hands pushed Carl to lay down and returned to kiss him. Negan than went to kiss his neck, sucking to make his mark on him. Carl panted wrapping his arms around Negan and putting a hand on his head as Negan started to suck and bite gently on his nipples. He moaned as felt the large bulge through Negan's jeans. He want him to be inside him now.

When Carl started to be with Negan intimately, he was worried that he would do something wrong. He didn't have any knowledge about sex. His only knowledge was how babies were made and his parents only told him because he asked why he was going to be a big brother. He didn't have to worry at all after being with Negan, he knew now how to please him and what Carl liked to do.

Negan started to get up and Carl whined, not wanting him to go. He watched as Negan smirked and soon removed his pants. He went to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Carl saw a bottle of lube in Negan's hand and couldn't help but shake his head. He shouldn't expect anything else from him. Negan started to coat his fingers and returned on the bed with Carl.

Carl spread his legs as Negan went to sit between them. He loved having Negan there especially when he looks at Carl adoringly. Negan then put one finger inside of him, thrusting in and out with no resistance and then entered a second one. Carl moaned and fucked himself on Negan's fingers. 

"Negan now. Please I'm ready."

He didn't care if he wasn't fully prepared, but he was ready. He soon felt the fingers removed and braced himself. Negan grabbed the lube and coated his member, stroking slowly as he watched Carl.

 Negan went to lat on top of Carl, kissing him deeply, and entered Carl slowly. They both groaned the feeling of pleasure growing between them. Negan thruster slowly trying to adjust to the tight heat surrounding him. Carl wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Fuck me harder," Carl moaned loudly.

Negan growled and thrust faste, bed start to rock. The pleasure building up that Carl worried it would end, but Negan started to hit his spot that he didn't even care. Negan then started to stroke Carl's cock and knew he was done for.

 He felt the pressure grow and Carl yelled as he came. Negan still thrust into him and Carl whined from the overstimulation. He heard Negan groaned and felt him come inside. He tried to catch his breath as Negan removed out of him.

"Seriously baby boy, I just love fucking you."

Carl blushed and smiled over Negan's compliment. 

They moved to get under the covers and Negan put his arms around him, letting Carl cuddle into him. Carl loved these moments of peace with him, it made him feel so loved.

 Carl lifted his head and saw Negan was dozing off. He couldn't help but gently kiss one more time.

"Goodnight Negan."

"Hmm night baby boy."

  He rested his head on Negan's chest and was about to sleep peacefully until he heard outside the door:

"Goodnight guys."

"London go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understandable the song doesn't exist but it is fanfic who cares.  
> Also can you guess how Negan and London might have met before the world ended.  
> There is a hint from London.  
> Sorry about describing the bedroom  
> I imagined it in my head but I have problems trying to write it down


	7. Shades of cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this into a series so check out the story Dollhouse  
> There is in hindsight to London and Negan  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912395  
> Since I write when I get an idea it becomes a bit of a problem when I plan a scene but can't write it as I think about it so sorry if some parts might not be that good I have problems try to complete the one I start it.

He was beautiful.

Almost flawless skin, flowing hair, and crystal blue eye, Carl Grimes was truly a beautiful boy to him.

Honestly he hadn't considered to make Carl one of his wives, he thought after Sherry he would be done with having anymore. He didn't had plans to marry any of them, to be honest he just wanted to get laid and now he had almost six wives.

Negan wasn't going to lie that he found Carl attractive. He was his type in male partners and the fierceness in him was just an added bonus. He didn't know what it was, but Carl threatening him just for some reason got his dick hard. He thought he was going to mentor him, had plans to make him a true leader, and yet getting to know him, be close to him had changed everything.

There was regret. Carl was young, too young than what he was use to. Even from before he never crossed that line, his partners were always of age. There were rumors, it made him sick to hear about the things people thought of him and London. He never looked at her that way, he just wanted to help her. Everyone gave up on the lonely child because life was so hard for her, she rejected and fought everyone.

He knows this world changed people, changed him into something he thought he would never become. It changed Carl, but to him Carl was to pure and innocent for someone like him. That was where the regret comes, tainting something so beautiful and perfect. He didn't care what Carl or London thought of him, he wasn't a good person before and he wasn't a good person now. He wasn't blind he knew how Carl felt for him. He was baffled by how someone who was perfect could want someone inferior as him. 

He was playing with fire, but he would rather be burned than give up true happiness.

He couldn't denied that Carl made him happy. He wasn't sure if it was love, he hadn't felt that in a long time, but he knew he wanted to give Carl the world. 

* * *

 Carl woke up alone.

It wasn't surprising really, Negan alway wake up early no matter what. Early on he did stay with him in the morning, but told him that he would be up early before him. It was like that with all the wives.

 He didn't want to compare himself to them, but he couldn't help it. They were older, experienced, and beautiful. He was too young, naive, had one eye missing, and was really skinny. They were able to give Negan the most important thing that he could not: a child.

It always hurt him and made him wonder why Negan was with him. Carl wanted to be important to him, but if one of the girls got pregnant he would be pushed aside. He didn't want to think what would happen to him if that were to happen. Negan never talked about it to him or the other wives, but it would happen one day.

Carl sighed as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He had to stop thinking about it, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. 

After showering and dressing, he went downstairs to go to the kitchen. He was starving after a long day and night yesterday.

"Morning sweetheart."

London greeted Carl as he enter the kitchen. He didn't understand the nickname at all. When he asked her why she called him that, she said it was because she didn't like his name. There was more to it, but Negan told him to just accept it, pushing for an answer from London was practically suicide. She would just react hostile to anyone.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, sort of had an hour. Better than nothing really."

It was probably the most sleep she had Carl thought. He didn't want to think what she did all night. Carl saw she was eating a bowl of cereal and decided to join her. He went to the cupboard and grab a bowl. He sat next to her on the table and prepared his breakfast.

"Did you eat good meals when you were young. To be honest I ate most of my meals at McDonald's, there wasn't a lot I could afford at the time. The Funny Farm always served bland oatmeal for breakfast back when it was still a working. We still have it mostly because it's just meant to be filling..."

Carl listened as he ate his food. She always talked whatever was in her mind just to fill the silence. He didn't mind much, at least he didn't have to pay attention. Though it did made him wonder if she was talking to the people around her or the voices in her head.

He heard the front door open and turned around to see Negan coming in. He wonder where he went.

"Good morning."

"Morning Negan," London said as she continued to eat.

Negan nodded to them both, going to Carl and kisses him on the head. He couldn't help but blush as Negan wasn't affectionate to him in front of people. It was probably different when it was just London here.

"Can I go outside yet?"

"No."

London gave him glare, irritated that Negan won't let her leave the house. Carl understood why he did it, Negan had to make sure she didn't cause any trouble. To someone who didn't follow the rules she sure listened to Negan from time to time.

"What were you doing?" Carl asked curiously.

"Had to talk to some of my men. Make sure if everything is okay here, the people here are actually lacking. I don't get some of these people, they live here and barely do any work. Some of them haven't been outside and they are not weak, they are just being lazy. They are dependent on your dad and a few people. I really have to talk to Rick about that."

Carl didn't entirely disagree with what Negan was saying. Before him and his group came here, the people of Alexandria practically lived a sheltered life here. He knew that they were weak, some have proved it, but others have proved that they could be strong. He wonders what some of them have been doing since he has been gone.

"Soooo what are we doing? Because if we are here to get rid of a few waste of space, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"NO."

London laughed as Negan looked at her angrily. 

"It's only a few day visit. We are not here for your enjoyment London, so behave."

She hummed and finished her breakfast. She rose from her seat to put her bowl in the sink. Carl noticed she was wearing a short grey skirt, knee high socks, and a black halter top. He could never understand how she would dress like that during times like this. 

"I'm going to my room," she said leaving Carl and Negan alone. 

Carl turned towards him to ask, "I didn't know she had a room." When Negan told him this house was going to be theirs, he didn't think London was going to have a place here.

"Don't be so surprised. Just because I don't like some of these communities doesn't mean I would let them suffer the likes of London. I'm not that sadistic," Negan replied tiredly.

"Hm, did some of your men say when my dad would be back?" Carl asked so he could be ready.

"From what they know he is coming back today. Supplies here that they got for us is good, so I do find it a little weird that him and his lady went out. They were told I was coming to stay for awhile, so if they are doing this to avoid me that's pretty damn rude."

Carl stayed silent. He knew how his father was sometimes, thinking back to his mothers death. For all the other times Negan came without him, Rick was not expecting Carl.

"Since we have a bit of time before Prick comes back, what do you say for a little freaky deaky? I really want to make this a worthwhile trip."

"You really are a dirty old pervert," Carl laughed. 

Negan wasn't a romantic, but god help Carl if he wasn't tempted by him.

* * *

 The ride home was silent.

It has been like that since they left the Hilltop. Rick just wanted to see Maggie, but it led to a trip to the Kingdom. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Morgan and Carol, but he didn't want them to try to convince him to try and fight Negan. Rick was glad that the Kingdom provided sanctuary for Daryl there after his escape so he didn't have any problems with them. But now the leader Ezekiel wanted to help him bring Negan down.

 He told them over and over he didn't want to while Carl was still in there hands. Rick was grateful that they cared, that they tried to tell him they could plan an escape, if Daryl could do it then they could get to Carl. But when Rick heard the story he realized Daryl had help from the inside. There was no way of knowing who had helped him and whether or not if they would do it again.

As Rick kept driving he couldn't help but glance at Michonne sitting next to him. She was seething he could tell, even though she tried to hide it. There wasn't anything he could do to stop making her angry, he didn't know how to fix this. They all understood that he couldn't risk Carl's safety, but he saw that they couldn't accept this way to live.

They finally came upon the gates of Alexandria and when Rick opened the window to tell someone to opened the gate he saw a man he didn't recognized. 

Negan was here.

Once the gate was closed Rick and Michonne got out of the car. Rick looked back at the man who locked the and just as he was about to walk up to him, Rosita came over.

 "Where is he?"

"At Deanna's old house."

Rick couldn't help but grimace hearing that. He felt it was a disarespect to her especially since the Saviors took the house from Spencer. 

He remained silent as walk towards the house with both Michonne and Rosita. He saw two Saviors in front of the house and recognized them as Dwight and Arat. He was about to walk up to the door when they both stop him.

"You can't come," Dwight said.

"I need to see Negan."

"Heh, not right now. When he wants to see you, he'll come to you."

Rick was about to reply when the door opened.

"DWIGHT GET YOUR TINY DICK IN HERE."

Rick stared in belwidered at the young woman as she yelled. She looked almost out of place with the clothes she was wearing. He noticed both Dwight and Arat frozed and looked almost worried. Dwight slowly turned around and walked up to her.

"Do you need anything?"

The woman started to smile widely at him showing off what appears to be fangs. 

"From you? Nah. I don't think you have anything I need."

It was then she noticed Rick and the others. She pushed Dwight aside and walk towards them.

"HI."

Rick leaned back as she came in front of him. It was quite creepy as she leaned over with a smile on her face and practically glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rick Grimes."

She laughed.

"No way, no way. It's sooo good to finally meet you."

Just as Rick was about to answer he heard someone call out from inside the house.

"London what are doing..."

There stepping out of the house was Negan.

"Rick didn't expect to see you so soon."

Negan walks towards them with a smirk on his face. Rick stood where he was and he didn't have to turn his head to know the others were glaring at Negan. No matter what Rick still felt anger towards this man, the one who destroyed his family and taken his son hostage. He wishes sometimes that anger was stronger than his fear.

"London go back inside."

"But..."

"Now."

The woman that Negan called London stuck her tongue out as she walked back inside. Both Dwight and Arat have their heads down as she walks past them.

"Not going to say hi Rick."

Rick stayed quiet as he glared at Negan. There was only one thing he wanted to ask but knew it was futile.

"You know I was disappointed you weren't here to welcome me. I mean I gave you the message that I was coming and I expected you to give a nice warm welcome, but I guessed it was too much to ask."

Silence.

"And here I am being thoughtful enough to give you a gift."

As Rick heard the words he stilled and he knew the others behind him did too. He didn't know what to expect from Negan and he couldn't help but be afraid of what Negan would give him.

Just as he was about reply he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Dad."

Rick looked behind Negan and was shocked to see Carl step out of the house.

"Carl."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a vivid reader of this genre that I decided to try out myself. I hope you enjoy this work it is a first time I write a story that I think about.


End file.
